


Imposter

by InkWell_and_Feather



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But also klangst, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, M/M, kind of horror, lance is nakey at one point, soft klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 20:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkWell_and_Feather/pseuds/InkWell_and_Feather
Summary: Keith and Lance get a rare day off and decide to spend it catching up with Shiro.(A short klance fic with a sprinkling of angst mixed in)





	Imposter

**Author's Note:**

> @suck from the voltron chat - this is not the fic I was talking about, i got another idea for a fic in the middle of writing the other one and ran with it but here u go anyway

The artificial light was what woke him up.

Even after 2 years spent in the castle, he's still not used to the blinding fluorescent light bring the first thing he sees every morning. He is, however, _very_ used to the second thing he sees every morning, which is his boyfriend. Even better is when he wakes up and his boyfriend is still asleep; he loves how peaceful Lance looks when he sleeps. From defeating Zarkon, freeing planets, destroying an empire and his time with the Blade of Marmora, the two of them have been through a lot in two years. Scars and scratches litter their bodies and almost every night there's something new for the other to discover, something else to put on their map of the other's body. Keith likes the analogy that Lance's body is a marble statue worn with time but no less beautiful.

Sadly, Lance is already awake by the time Keith opens his eyes. The other half of the bed is empty and the sheets are cold; he's been awake for a while now, it seems. Lance's blue lion slippers are missing from beside the nightstand, and the bathroom door is closed. He's probably in the middle of his morning routine. An intense mental debate takes place within Keith; stay in the bed and wait for Lance, or go say good morning to his boyfriend in the bathroom? Before he can come to a decision, the bathroom door opens and Lance's head pops out, eyes scanning the room for something. They lock onto a towel thrown into a corner and Keith watches as a very naked Lance goes over to retrieve it. Guess the bathroom is out of towels again. Wonder how that could've happened, Keith certainly has no idea. Nope, none at all. Keith gets a lovely eyeful of Lance before the door closes again and his mind is made up.

Bathroom it is, then.

The red paladin yawned as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. His bare feet hit the cold metal floor and a shiver worked it's way up his spine. They'd been meaning to put a rug or something there for just this purpose but kept getting distracted by other things before they could. He'll write a note about it later and leave it where they'll be sure to see it. A dresser in the corner holds two years' worth of their compiled wardrobes, and Keith pads over to get a pair of pants and a shirt. He pulls one of each at random, not caring if they're his or Lance's, and slips them on.

When he opens the bathroom door he's hit with a wall of steam hot enough to make his hair curl. The mirror inside is fogged up and dripping and Lance had run his hand through the condensation so he could see himself. The black paladin's eyes met Keith's when he stepped in and closed the door, then went back to what he was doing. Keith sleepily shuffled over to Lance and wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Good monrin'." He mumbled, eyes half shut against the harsh bathroom light. He could feel Lance laughing in the way his shoulders shook and his stomach puffed out with a air a few times.

"Someone's cuddly this morning, eh?" Lance received a 'muh' in response and laughed a little harder. "Did you sleep well?" Keith nodded, tucking his face into Lance's neck to hide from both the light and being caught cuddling of his own free will. He couldn't tell if he was blushing or if his boyfriend's skin was just really hot from his shower. It was probably both.

"Allura said we don't have any planets on today's liberation menu - we get a day off! I was thinking we could spend it catching up with Shiro, or training if you'd prefer that." Lance danced delicately around the 'Shiro' subject; the former black paladin had been found tucked away in an old Galran lab about 5 months ago, thereby outing the clone they all thought was Shrio as one of Haggar's plans to bring them down from the inside. No one had the stomach to kill the clone and at the time Keith was out with the Blades. When he came back he'd killed the clone in a fit of rage and hadn't been the same since. Both Lance and the real Shiro have reassured him countless times that he didn't kill the wrong one, and he was right in offing the clone even if none of them could do it, but he still got nightmares and still sometimes shook when he looked at Shiro. The others stepped lightly around the subject because of it.

Shiro _is_ ( _was_?) his brother, after all.

"I'd like that." He wasn't actually sure if he would or not but he did want to see Shiro, even if he'd have to spend the next hour or so trying to convince himself the one he talked to was real. Something inside him just wouldn't accept his brother's or his boyfriend's words that he got the right one. Something in the way the Shiro looked at him just before the blade found it's mark in his chest didn't sit right with him. He didn't like to think about it and never let himself stay on the subject for too long, but something in him said he _should_.

"Okay. I'll get dressed and we can go see if he's awake." Lance turned himself around in Keith's arms and held his face in his hands. "I love you." He said it with such raw, crackling emotion in his eyes every time that Keith's breath always caught, and he finally learned to stop looking for the lie in his lover's face that wasn't there. It felt like Lance was reaching inside of his chest and squeezing all his broken parts back together. It felt like a good hug after a long day. It felt like _home_. The black paladin pressed a quick kiss to Keith's nose and disappeared through the bathroom door.

By the time Keith shuffled out of the bathroom, Lance was already dressed in a pair of sweats and his blue and white shirt from earth. It was almost too small for him now, after two years of near constant physical exercise and toning, but he still wore it anyway. Said it reminded him of home. He held out his hand and Keith took it, intertwining their fingers as Lance opened the door to the hallway. Shiro's room was next to thier's - which used to be Keith's alone - and the short journey down the hall was spent in comfortable silence. Keith knocked lightly on the metal door, the thuds echoing in the empty hall around them.

"Who is it?" He couldn't tell if Shiro was tired or annoyed that someone was at his door this early. Knowing him, it was probably both. He'd been grumpier in the morning since they brought him back from the lab. Nobody blamed him; who knows what the Galra did to him while he was there, if the _first_ time was any inclination?

"It's Lance and Keith!" Footsteps got closer to the door and it opened to reveal a one-armed Shiro, in nothing but a pair of black boxers. "Do you mind. _"_

"Keith this is my room. I'm allowed to wear what I want in here." Shiro leaned his undamaged shoulder against the door frame and smiled like he used to, teasingly and sort of soft. 

"You couldn't've put on pants before you opened the door?" The younger sibling pushed past the older one and flopped down on the bed, covering his face with one of the pillows.

"Would you have _let_ me put on pants before you started yelling at me through the door?"

It was heavily muffled through the fabric but both Lance and Shiro heard the little ".........no." They laughed while Shiro threw on a pair of shorts one-handed. After he came back he asked Pidge to trash his Galra arm and if she and Hunk could make a new one. They agreed and started raving about ideas and prototypes before he even said thank you. He refused to use the Galra arm at all, and thus has been living with one arm since he got back 5 months ago. 

"So Shiro, how did you sleep?" Lance asked, sitting down beside Keith and draping himself across his lap. Shiro plunked himself down on a nearby chair and ran his one hand through his streak of white hair. "That good, huh?"

"Yeah. How did the two of you sleep?" The subject change was forgotten in lieu of the innuendo in Shiro's tone. Lance burned bright red and stuttered out a "f-fine!" Keith was groaning from under his pillow. "Okay okay, I'll stop. So I heard we have the day off today. How are you planning to spend it?"

"I thought that was obvious. Spending time with you." Keith said. He'd stopped groaning and sat up to look at Shiro, jarring Lance from his position on his lap. He readjusted and lay back down, attention turned on Shiro as well.

"Really? All day? Wouldn't you rather do something fun?" Was he trying to get them to leave? Or was his self-esteem so low that he thought spending time with your brother/friend wasn't fun? either way, Keith didn't like his older brother's thought process. "Allura probably has some old Altean games she can show you."

"We can do that later. Together." The old Shiro would've loved spending time together, would've made a comment about bringing the team closer together or something.

"Oh, speaking of Allura, I need to talk to her about something." Shiro stood from his chair and walked to his dresser to fish out a proper outfit.

"Really? On your day off?" Lance asked, skeptical.

"Evil never takes a day off, Lance. Just because we don't have a planet to liberate doesn't mean we don't have other things to do for the coalition." _That_ sounded like the old Shiro, alright. Lance sighed and stood up, pulling his boyfriend up with him.

"We'll leave you to it, then. C'mon Keith, let's go see what Coran is doing." A little put out at being brushed off like that, Keith kept looking back at Shiro to see if he looked like he was hiding something. He'd pulled on a shirt and changed his pants and was following them to the door for his boots when Keith's eyes played a trick on him.

For a moment, Shiro's eyes had gone completely yellow.

But then they were back to normal and Shiro was slipping his boots on happily. Keith looked to Lance to see if he'd seen it as well but the other boy had been facing the wrong direction. Wondering what the fuck that just was, Keith turned to say goodbye to Shiro, only to see his older brother smirking, yellow eyes brighter than the lights above.

"Bye guys." Keith rubbed his eyes and Shiro returned to normal, smiling and waving back just like always.

"Bye Shiro, see you later." Lance said, turning and waving. The door slid shut after they left and the last thing Keith saw was the grinning face of Kuron. 


End file.
